Rousse pour Brun ou Blond ?
by AlouetteBZH
Summary: Il ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'elle s'était introduit dans ses souvenirs mais parce qu'elle n'était pas libre. Il ne pouvait lui accorder sa confiance. GWxHP GWxDM.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : L'oeuvre de JK Rowling est une petite merveille.

Résumé : Il ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'elle s'était introduit dans ses souvenirs mais parce qu'elle n'était pas libre. Il ne pouvait lui accorder sa confiance.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Procès**

Ginny avait tenu à accompagner Harry au procès des Malefoy où il devait témoigner. Elle en était ressortie très perturbée. Avant que les Malefoy soient présentés au tribunal, une dizaine d'autres Mangemorts ou sympathisants du mage noir fut jugés. Ginny se rappelait notamment la réaction de Neville à la condamnation de Blaise Zabini à quatre ans de réclusion à Azkaban : très calme. Elle savait qu'il avait refusé de témoigner aussi bien pour que contre lui. Elle reconnaissait qu'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment particulier entre eux deux mais elle ne pouvait le comprendre ni l'accepter. Pourtant, elle s'était sentit très mal en les voyant. Le malaise s'était accentué au jugement des Malefoy. Tous trois s'étaient avancés très dignement devant le tribunal. Ginny avait reconnu la tenue aristocratique des Malefoy malgré leurs visages sales et leurs airs fatigués. La salle était comble et ceux qui assistaient aux procès avaient tous souffert pendant la guerre. Lucius Malefoy était l'un des Mangemort les plus connus et l'implication de sa famille n'avait rien de secret. Les spectateurs avaient éclaté en injures à leur vue, leur lançant des malédictions au visage. Il avait fallu faire évacuer certains des plus virulents pour le juge puisse enfin se faire entendre. Puis le procès avait commencé avec l'audition des témoins. Certains pleuraient à la barre. D'autre injuriaient les accusés. Ils avaient défilé ainsi pendant plus d'une heure avant qu'Harry ne soit appelé à témoigner. Le procès avait alors pris un tour légèrement différent. Harry avait surtout parlé de Drago puisque c'était lui qu'ils avaient côtoyé pendant toute leur scolarité. Puis il avait mentionné le rôle de Lucius comme soutien de Voldemort. Il rappela qu'il était présent lors de sa renaissance et cita tous les noms des Mangemort présents. Son témoignage était accablant pour Lucius Malefoy. Il n'avait rien à dire contre sa femme. Il aurait du s'arrêter là. Mais il avait demandé au tribunal s'il pouvait ajouter quelque chose. On ne refuse au rien au Héros de la Seconde Guerre, sa requête avait été acceptée. Il avait alors raconté comment Drago leur avait fait gagner du temps au manoir Malefoy en n'affirmant pas tout de suite le reconnaitre et comment sa mère l'avait couvert pour que tout le monde le croie mort ce qui lui avait permis d'en finir définitivement avec le mage noir. Drago se tenait droit mais gardait la tête baissée depuis le début de l'audition. Lorsqu'il entendit qu'Harry faisait un témoignage en sa faveur, il avait relevé la tête. Ginny avait pu lire sur son visage tout un tourbillon de sentiments. La surprise, le soulagement, la gratitude en particulier. Elle en était restée scotchée sur sa chaise. Elle n'aurait jamais cru Drago Malefoy capable de gratitude. Elle le pensait emplit d'orgueil et de haine. De mépris. De plein de choses mais pas de gratitude. Elle n'avait pas pu détacher son regard de lui de toute la suite du procès. Elle l'avait vu tressaillir à chaque fois qu'un témoin citait son nom pour lui imputer un nouveau méfait. Elle avait remarqué les gestes tendres de sa mère pour lui auquel il répondait par une légère pression sur sa main qu'il gardait dans la sienne. Elle avait saisi les regards pleins de rancœur qu'il adressait quelque fois à son père. Elle avait sentit la compassion s'introduire en elle et avait dès lors fait son possible pour la combattre. Elle ne voulait pas les plaindre. Elle voulait les détester, les haïr pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Après une longue délibération, le jury avait rendu sa décision.

_ M. Lucius Malefoy vous êtes condamné à vingt ans de réclusion à Azkaban pour votre activité de Mangemort avant et pendant la Seconde Guerre.

L'aristocrate avait encaissé sans broncher. Malgré la satisfaction que la sentence lui avait donnée, Ginny n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'admirer : vingt ans à Azkaban ressemblaient beaucoup à une condamnation à mort.

_ Mme Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, vous avez été retenue coupable d'activités pro-Voldemort mais votre rôle étant moindre et en considération de votre aide qui assura la victoire à Harry Potter, vous êtes libre.

Lucius Malefoy était resté de marbre. Sa femme s'était accordé un soupir de soulagement. Leur fils aussi.

_ M. Drago Malefoy, vous êtes condamné à cinq ans de réclusion à Azkaban pour vos activités de Mangemort dont trois avec sursis pour votre aide apportée à Harry Potter et ses amis lors de leur séjour dans le manoir de votre famille et en considération du fait que vous étiez mineur lorsque vous avez accomplis la majeur partie des faits qui vous sont reprochés.

Narcissa Malefoy avait éclaté en sanglot. Son mari n'avait pas quitté son masque de froideur. Leur fils était resté stoïque. Ginny l'avait observé, essayant de découvrir la haine contre ses accusateurs en lui mais elle n'avait trouvé que la résignation dans ses yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 – Visite avortée**

Ginny venait de terminer sa septième année à Poudlard et s'apprêtait à emménager avec Harry au 12, Square Grimaud. Cette dernière année lui avait donnée pleinement satisfaction. L'école était revenue à elle-même. Le nouveau directeur était juste. Ils avaient perdu la Coupe des Quatre Maisons au profit de Serdaigle mais avait remporté le Tournoi de Quidditch. Elle avait été abordée par le recruteur des Harpies de Holyhead. Elle commençait les entrainements avec l'équipe en septembre ce qui lui laissait deux mois pour profiter de sa nouvelle vie et d'Harry. Elle n'avait pas prévu que la formation d'Auror de ce dernier l'occupait à plein temps et que dans les courts moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, il était trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit. Ginny était frustrée. Déçue dans ses attentes, elle passait de longues heures à tourner en rond dans le salon jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus supporter les hurlements de la mère Black et qu'elle se décide à aller voler ou rendre visite à ses parents.

_ Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Il faut que quelque chose se passe.

Mais il ne se passait jamais rien. Un matin cependant, alors qu'elle lisait la Gazette du Sorcier en dévorant une énorme tartine de pain avec de la confiture d'orange, elle s'arrêta sur un petit encadré en bas de la page 12.

« Narcissa Malefoy, épouse et mère des célèbres Mangemorts Lucius et Drago Malefoy, a été retrouvée morte dans le manoir familial. Elle se serait entaillée les veines. »

C'était tout. Le suicide de cette femme passait presque inaperçu entre l'article sur le retour à la mode des chapeaux à bouts recourbés et la recette de la potion Sanssoucis pour éliminer les mots de tête. Ginny se remémora la tendresse qu'elle avait perçue entre Drago Malefoy et sa mère. Elle se demanda s'il avait accès aux journaux dans sa cellule. Elle tenta de se l'imaginer maintenant. Cela faisait plus d'un an depuis le procès. Elle avait fini par oublier le malaise qu'elle y avait ressenti et n'y avait plus repensé depuis des mois. Maintenant, elle sentait le besoin de savoir ce qu'il était devenu en prison. Elle décida de demander une autorisation pour pouvoir lui rendre visite. Elle voulait cependant en parler à Harry. Il rentrait le soir même. Elle lui annonça son projet au dîner.

_ Je voudrais aller voir Malefoy en prison.

_ Drago Malefoy ?

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Sa mère est morte aujourd'hui.

Harry parut surpris puis resta silencieux un long moment avant de répondre.

_ Je l'ai déjà vu.

_ Quand ça ? Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'ais rien dit ?

_ Il y a deux mois. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéressais à lui.

_ Je ne m'intéresse pas à lui. Je me pose des questions c'est tout... Alors ? Comment il est ?

_ Le ministère ne devrait pas utiliser les Détraqueurs pour garder Azkaban.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Si tu veux vraiment y aller, tu verras bien.

Ils finirent de manger en silence. Alors que Ginny commençait à débarrasser, Harry la prit par la main et la conduisit vers leur chambre. Le lendemain, Ginny se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Elle posa sa main sur le côté du lit encore chaud de Harry et rougit au souvenir de leur nuit d'amour. Elle trouvait déjà son projet d'aller voir Drago Malefoy à Azkaban complètement stupide. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait donner aucune raison valable pour qu'on lui accorde l'autorisation de visite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 – Retrait bancaire**

Ginny avait son propre compte depuis un peu plus d'un an, soit depuis qu'elle avait commencé en tant que joueuse professionnelle dans l'équipe des Harpies en septembre dernier. C'était toujours avec une certaine fierté qu'elle venait retirer de l'argent à Gringott. Cet argent lui appartenait en propre et maintenant qu'elle avait remboursé Harry pour les frais d'équipement à ces débuts dans l'équipe, elle n'avait plus aucune contrainte pour le dépenser si ce n'était sa part dans l'entretien de leur ménage. La vie dans la maison de Square Grimaud s'était très vite organisée. Ils avaient entamés des travaux pour la réaménager et la rendre plus agréable à vivre. Hélas, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le moyen de retirer le portrait de la mère du parrain d'Harry.

_ Comment ça je ne peux pas retirer de l'argent ?

Ginny faillit en lâcher son porte-monnaie. Cette voix lui était familière. Comme un souvenir fâcheux. Elle se retourna. Elle avait bien reconnu le ton hautain de Drago Malefoy. Quel choc ! Elle ne savait même pas qu'il était déjà sorti d'Azkaban. Tomber dessus à Gringott comme si rien ne s'était passé la mis mal à l'aise.

_ Ce compte est celui de ma famille. Vous ne pouvez m'en refuser l'accès !

_ Je vous prie de m'excusez, mais ce compte est enregistré aux noms de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Vous n'êtes pas habilité à faire des retraits.

Drago sentit la fureur l'envahir. Il en oublia ses bonnes manières. Il y avait trop de rancœur en lui.

_ Ma mère est morte, abruti de gnome ! Et vous tuez mon père à Azkaban !

_ Je ne suis affreusement désolé pour votre mère mais absolument pas responsable des agissements de votre père.

Drago était près à assaillir le petit être méticuleux mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha.

_ M. Malefoy est le fils unique de Lucius Malefoy. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen pour lui permettre l'accès aux comptes de son père.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Weasley ?

Drago regarda Ginny de haut, fit mine de l'écarter mais celle-ci lança un coup d'œil insistant au comptable.

_ Bien sûr, Mlle Weasley. Pour cela, il faudrait que vous voyiez avec le gestionnaire du compte en l'absence de Lucius Malefoy.

_ Qui serait ?

_ Si, comme le dit Monsieur, le père de Monsieur est enfermé à Azkaban, il s'agit du Ministère de la Justice Magique.

_ Merci beaucoup, Bartok.

_ Ce fut un plaisir, Mlle Weasley.

Ginny se retourna vers Drago, attendant... attendant quoi au juste ?

_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

_ Toujours aussi arrogant ! Tu pourrais me remercier de t'avoir aidé.

Il ricana.

_ Oh, grand merci ! Maintenant, le Ministère de la Justice Magique va me dire que tous les avoirs de mon père sont gelés jusqu'à sa libération et je serai bien avancé.

L'assurance de Ginny vacilla.

_ Tu le savais déjà ?

_ Tu as oublié qui j'étais Weasley ? J'ai bien plus d'argent que tous les rouquins de ta famille réunis. Je n'ai pas besoins de tes conseils en la matière.

Ginny se sentit piqué à vif qu'il la traite comme s'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Comme s'ils étaient encore les ados de l'époque, lui le roi des Serpentard, elle la miséreuse petite Weasley.

_ Et bien pour le moment on dirait que tu n'as plus rien !

Elle le planta là et sortit de la Banque à grandes enjambées. Elle enrageait de se sentir si en colère pour quelque chose qui ne devrait plus l'atteindre. Elle se dirigea au Ministère puis monta jusqu'au Bureau des Aurors. A l'accueil, elle demanda Harry Potter. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Emmène-moi manger quelque part. J'ai besoins de passer du temps avec toi.

_ Attends deux minutes. Je dois terminer un rapport. J'arrive tout de suite.

Il revint bientôt et la prenant par les épaules la conduisit vers le plus proche restaurant où elle lui raconta ce qui venait de se passer.

_ Tu as voulu l'aider. Ne t'en veux pas d'avoir eu bon cœur. S'il n'ait pas capable d'apprécier une main tendue c'est qu'il ne vaut pas mieux qu'avant.

_ Je sais mais...

Elle soupira.

_ Mais quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je pensais qu'il aurait changé.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

Harry fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Mais Ginny changea de conversation et ils terminèrent de déjeuner dans la bonne humeur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 – Réception mondaine**

Ginny essayait de finir le nœud de cravate d'Harry mais celui-ci ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile.

_ Je déteste ce genre de soirée. Je devrais rester ici.

_ Quand le Ministre de la Magie vous invite, on ne refuse pas Harry. Et puis, je ne vois pas ce que tu reproches à ces soirées. Tout le monde est bien habillé, la musique est belle et le buffet est royal. Rien que pour le buffet, il faut y aller.

_ Heureusement que tu joues au Quidditch tous les jours. A te gaver de petits fours, tu deviendrais aussi grosse que la Grosse Dame.

_ Hey !

Harry rigola devant sa mine vexée et lui déposa un baiser sur le nez.

_ Je t'aimerais quand même.

Ginny rougit de plaisir puis lui présenta son dos.

_ Aide moi plutôt que de dire des bêtises.

Harry remonta doucement la fermeture éclair de sa robe jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il embrassa tendrement.

_ Tu es magnifique. Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je l'enlève ?

_ Harry ! Tu es impossible ! On ira à cette soirée. Et ce n'est pas tes petits tours de séduction qui vont te sauver !

_ J'aurais essayé.

C'est sur un dernier baiser qu'ils transplanèrent jusqu'à la villa de Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie depuis la fin de la guerre. « Déjà deux ans et demi », se dit Harry avant de prendre Ginny par la main et de s'avancer vers l'entrée illuminée.

Ils furent accueillis par le Ministre lui-même qui les mena dans le salon où l'orchestre avait été installé. Ils repérèrent Ron et Hermione et allèrent les saluer. Cela faisait longtemps que Ginny n'avait pas vu son frère. Elle l'entraina à l'écart pour prendre des nouvelles du reste de la famille, de leur frère George en particulier.

_ J'ai vu que la boutique n'avait toujours pas rouvert.

_ Il refuse de reprendre le commerce sans Fred. Il reste à la maison. Il aide maman. Mais ce n'est plus le même. J'essaie de lui faire reprendre ses expériences mais il ne s'intéresse à rien.

_ Ca fait déjà plus de deux ans, Ron.

_ Je sais. Je vais rouvrir leur magasin. Je lui demanderai de venir quand je l'aurai remis sur les rails. Peut-être que de le revoir tel qu'il était lui redonnera l'envie.

_ Tu peux toujours essayer. Je passerai bientôt au Terrier. Et on sera là à Noël.

_ C'est bien. Je vais rejoindre Hermione, on se voit plus tard.

Ginny resta toute seule. Elle repéra le buffet dans la salle attenante et s'y rendit. Elle commença à avaler les toasts au saumon avec délice quand une voix narquoise s'éleva à ces côtés.

_ Il n'y a donc vraiment rien à manger chez les Weasley pour que tu en sois rendue à dévaliser le buffet du Ministre ?

Ginny avala de travers manquant s'étouffer. Elle toussa en essayant tant bien que mal de conserver un semblant de dignité. Drago Malefoy, car il s'agissait bien de lui, lui tendit un mouchoir d'un geste nonchalant. Ginny, dont la toux ne voulait pas se calmer, se força à l'accepter. En plaquant le mouchoir contre sa bouche, elle remarqua le sourire narquois qui déformait les lèvres de son interlocuteur mais aussi son costume hors de prix, ses mains manucurées et la flagrance d'un parfum de qualité.

_ Il semblerait que tu n'as plus de problème d'argent.

_ J'ai découvert que ma tante Bellatrix, qui n'avait pas d'enfant, m'avait tout légué. Il se trouve que son coffre à Gringott est bien rempli.

_ Je sais. Harry m'a tout raconté.

Une ombre passa devant les yeux de Drago. Ayant finalement retrouvé son souffle, Ginny voulu lui rendre son mouchoir.

_ Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais récupérer cette chose maintenant que tu as craché dedans.

_ Tu es infect. Deux ans à Azkaban ne t'ont pas changé.

Drago ne répondit rien mais ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

_ Tout va bien Ginny ?

Harry venait d'arriver et avait passé son bras autours des épaules de sa petite amie.

_ Tout va bien, répondit-elle en plaçant sa main sur la sienne.

Harry et Drago se toisèrent pendant quelques instants. A la grande stupéfaction de Ginny, l'ancien Mangemort baissa les yeux en premier.

_ Potter.

_ Malefoy.

Ce fut tout. Drago les laissa et se dirigea vers le salon. Le couple l'y suivit quelques minutes plus tard pour y chercher Ron et Hermione. Ne les y trouvant pas, ils se postèrent près de l'orchestre pour les attendre.

_ On ne dirait pas qu'il a passé deux ans à Azkaban. Il est le même qu'à Poudlard.

Ginny, maintenant calmée, suivit le regard d'Harry et prit le temps d'observer leur ancien ennemi. Elle découvrit les marques de soucis sur son front et son regard qui se perdait parfois au loin. Elle vit qu'il passait distraitement la main sur un médaillon qu'il portait au cou et elle le sentit seul, perdu dans la foule. Il l'a surprit en train de l'observer et elle détourna vivement son regard, rougissante.

_ Pas tout à fait le même, murmura-t-elle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 - Dispute**

Ginny en arriva à la page des faits divers. « Drago Malefoy demande l'arrêt de l'utilisation de Détraqueur à la prison d'Azkaban. Prévoit-il déjà une prochaine incarcération ? » Le reste du court article ne faisait que mettre en doute les motivations de Malefoy. Ginny tendit le journal à Harry par-dessus la table du dîner.

_ Tu as vu ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Lis page 12. L'encadré en haut à droite.

Harry se concentra quelques minutes.

_ Et alors ?

_ Et alors ? Mais c'est une bonne chose Harry ! Toi aussi tu réclames que l'on cesse de torturer les prisonniers en les exposant continuellement aux Détraqueurs !

_ Et je ne vois toujours pas en quoi la petite croisade de Malefoy pourrait me concerner.

_ Tu le fais exprès ? Vous pourriez agir ensemble. Il a beaucoup d'argent. Il pourrait... convaincre certaines de ces vieilles biques du Ministère.

_ Je ne considère pas la corruption comme un moyen pour aboutir à mes fins, Ginny.

_ Ce n'est pas de la corruption. C'est... Ce sont des cadeaux habilement offerts.

_ Tu espères convaincre qui avec ces... arguments ?

_ Ce que tu peux être obtus parfois !

_ Je ne veux pas rentrer dans ce jeu. Et crois-tu vraiment que Malefoy aura plus d'influence au Ministère que moi ? Enfin, Ginny ! Je suis le « Héros de la Seconde Guerre » alors qu'il sort d'Azkaban.

_ Sa famille est vieille et a des relations dans tous les milieux. Ils savent manœuvrer dans ce monde alors que toi tu refuses toujours ne serait-ce que d'aller à leur réception.

_ Tu préfèrerais que je devienne comme eux ? Un de ses hypocrites léchant vos bottes pour mieux vous poignardez dans le dos ?

_ Il y a compromis à trouver.

_ Non, il y a des principes et des valeurs que l'on a... ou pas.

_ Tu insinues quoi là ?

_ Mais rien voyons ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Reviens !

Ginny était sortie en trombe de la cuisine, avait attrapé son manteau et était sortie. Elle marcha jusqu'à la zone de transplanage et se décida pour Le Chaudron Baveur. Elle n'aimait pas se disputer avec Harry. Lorsque cela arrivait, elle allait toujours se prendre un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Cela lui remettait les idées en place. Assise au bar, elle n'était pas d'humeur à répondre aux plaisanteries de Hannah Abbot. Elle balaya la salle d'un coup d'œil dans l'espoir de découvrir une place tranquille. Son regard s'arrêta sur une silhouette abattue près de la porte. Elle reconnu les cheveux blonds et les mains fines qui retenaient la tête penchée sur un médaillons ouvert sur la table. Malefoy.

_ Il fallait que je tombe justement sur toi..., murmura Ginny.

Elle décida sur un coup de tête de s'assoir en face de lui. Le raclement de la chaise au sol sortit Drago de sa torpeur. Il rangea précipitamment le médaillon mais Ginny eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un portrait qu'elle reconnut comme étant celui de Narcissa Malefoy.

_ Que me veux-tu Weasley ?

_ J'ai lu le journal.

_ C'est bien. Ca me prouve que tu as appris à lire.

_ Ca te tuerait d'être poli avec moi ?

Drago avait une réplique toute faite sur le bout de la langue mais il ne voulait pas rester seul ce soir. Ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. Il était persona non gratia. On l'invitait lors des réceptions par respect pour le rang de sa famille. On flattait le Lord Malefoy. On méprisait l'homme. Ginny Weasley était la première personne qui lui adressait volontairement la parole depuis des jours.

_ Très bien. Tu as lu le journal. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire de cette information ?

_ Tu es sérieux avec cette histoire de Détraqueur ?

_ Tu crois aussi que je ne veux pas me retrouver avec eux lorsque je retournerai à Azkaban ?

_ OK. J'ai compris. Ce n'est pas possible de discuter avec toi. J'aurais du m'en douter. Bonne soirée.

Avant que Drago n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, elle avait quitté la table. Ayant préalablement réglé sa consommation, elle sortit directement du pub et rentra à Square Grimaud.

_ Harry ?

_ Ah, Ginny ! Tu es rentrée.

Il la serra dans ses bras et elle le laissa faire.

_ Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas su t'écouter.

_ Non c'est moi. J'ai surréagi. Et tu avais raison, Malefoy ne t'apportera aucune aide.

Harry fronça les sourcils, la regarda dans les yeux.

_ Tu es allée voir Malefoy ?

_ Quoi ? Non ! Je suis tombée sur lui par hasard !

Il ne répondit pas, ce contentant de la regarder plus intensément. Ginny ressentit le besoins d'oublier cette soirée.

_ Embrasse-moi.

Harry se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. D'abords doucement, puis plus passionnément. Il fit tomber son manteau à terre. C'est elle qui défit sa chemise alors qu'il passait ses mains sous ses fesses et la portait vers la chambre tout en continuant de l'embrasser.


	6. Chapter 6

**6 – Victoire et Investissement**

Ce jour-là était un grand jour pour Ginny. Après une compétition menée tambour battant, l'équipe des Harpies de Hollyhead était en finale de la Ligue de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande. Elle affrontait les Pies de Montrose, l'équipe la plus victorieuse de l'histoire ayant déjà remporté 32 fois la Ligue. Cependant, Ginny n'était pas stressée. Elle savourait le bonheur d'être arrivée jusque là alors qu'elle n'était que depuis deux ans dans l'équipe. Elle devrait se préparer à rejoindre le stade pour un dernier entrainement mais elle rechignait à quitter son lit. Harry, qui devait aller travailler, était déjà levé. Il rentra rapidement dans la chambre pour y prendre une veste dans le dressing.

_ Je ne pense pas avoir fini à temps pour aller voir le match mais je te promets d'au moins écouter la radio.

L'humeur de Ginny en prit un coup.

_ Tu essaieras quand même ?

_ J'essaierai, mais je ne te promets rien.

Il sortit en déposant un baiser sur chacune de ses fesses nues. Elle décida de se lever et d'aller se préparer.

La tension dans les vestiaires était presque palpable. Mais les joueuses des Harpies étaient déterminées. Ginny prit sa place derrière la gardienne et les portes s'ouvrirent. Leur noms furent annoncés un à un. Ginny sentit l'exaltation l'envahir en entendant leur supporters l'applaudir et scander son nom à son passage. Puis elles s'arrêtèrent devant la loge principale. Ginny vit tout de suite qu'Harry n'était pas là mais l'ambiance était telle qu'elle n'en ressentit aucun dépit. Elle chercha plutôt si l'autre était là. Depuis le début de la compétition, elle l'avait vu dans les gradins à tous leurs matchs. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il assistait à tous les matchs des Harpies. Si, peut-être, c'était pour elle. Elle repéra très vite ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés et les Mutipliettes dernière génération. Malefoy était encore venu les voir jouer. Les deux capitaines s'avancèrent et ce serrèrent les mains. Ginny se reconcentra sur le match. L'arbitre siffla le début et tous les joueurs s'élancèrent en même temps dans les airs.

La fin du match vint trop tôt pour Ginny malgré les conditions de vol déplorables. Mais les Harpies avaient gagné ! Ginny et les autres Poursuiveuses n'avaient eu le temps de marquer que cinq but avant que Gwenog Jones ne fasse une décente en piqué impressionnante et attrape le Vif d'Or, prenant complètement de vitesse l'Attrapeur des Pies. Résultat : 200 à 70 et seulement quatre heures de match. Plus que satisfaisant ! L'équipe sabra le champagne mais Ginny ne but qu'une coupe avant de filer sous la douche. Elle détestait se sentir sale. Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard enroulée dans sa serviette de bain et se heurta à un costume noir à la coupe impeccable. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit les yeux bleus de Drago qui la dévisageait. Elle se recula et serra ses bras sur sa poitrine comme pour s'assurer que sa serviette se trouvait toujours là.

_ Bon sang, Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? L'accès aux vestiaires est interdit aux personnes étrangères à l'équipe !

_ J'ai racheté les Harpies.

_ Tu as quoi ?

_ Oui, le club avait quelques problèmes financiers. J'y ai investi de l'argent. En retour, je reçois 40% des bénéfices sur les produits dérivés et j'ai une voix sur le choix des joueuses. Avec quelques changements, l'équipe pourra peut-être gagner la prochaine Coupe du Monde.

_ On a déjà gagné la finale de la Ligue ! Notre équipe est géniale ! Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir y changer quoique ce soit avec tes grands airs et ton argent ? Tu n'es qu'un aristo inutile, égoïste et orgueilleux ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de manipuler les gens et les plier à t'obéir !

_ Le portait n'est pas très flatteur je dois l'avouer. Il n'y a donc rien en moi qui trouve grâce à tes yeux ?

L'air moqueur de Drago avait disparu lorsqu'elle avait commencé à lui cracher ce qu'elle pensait de lui. C'est pourquoi Ginny décida de lui donner une réponse. Ses yeux plantés dans son regard, elle ne réfléchit même pas. Sa réponse sortit toute seule sans qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle disait

_ Tu es incroyablement beau.

Drago s'attendait à une réponse complètement différente. Il fut tout de même le premier à se reprendre. Ginny avait rosi en s'entendant parler et se mordait la lèvre évitant maintenant de regarder Drago dans les yeux.

_ Voilà un compliment que je peux te rendre, Weasley, répondit-t-il en replaçant une mèche des cheveux de Ginny derrière son oreille.

Puis il s'éloigna pour aller parler à l'entraineur de l'équipe. Le compliment et le geste de Drago émeut beaucoup plus Ginny qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Elle se changea en vitesse puis essaya de lui parler de nouveau mais Drago semblait l'éviter. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle.

En passant la porte de la maison du Square Grimaud, elle sut tout de suite que quelque chose était différent. Elle déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu y entrer, Harry surgit et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Mes félicitations, mon amour ! J'ai suivi tout le match. Vous avez été exceptionnelles !

Ginny le repoussa légèrement et désigna le salon qu'elle apercevait par la porte.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Harry la prit par la main et la fit entrer.

_ Je voulais une ambiance spéciale pour une soirée spéciale.

Harry s'était donné un mal pour aménager le salon d'ordinaire un peu sombre de l'antique maison des Black. Il avait déposé des bougies un peu partout et tirés les rideaux pour lui donner une atmosphère intime. Les couleurs étaient chaudes et le rouge dominait l'ensemble. Des pétales tombaient doucement du plafond sans qu'on sache d'où elles viennent. Harry fit face à Ginny et s'agenouilla.

_ Après un peu plus de deux ans de vie commune, je t'aime plus que jamais. Ginny, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Les yeux d'Harry débordaient d'amour et d'espoir. Ginny sentit son cœur s'envoler.

_ Oui. Oui bien sûr !

Harry se releva d'un bond. Il enlaça Ginny et l'embrassa passionnément puis il fourra son visage dans son cou en la serrant très fort contre lui. C'est dans cette étreinte que Ginny rajouta, murmurant presque.

_ Mais pas tout de suite d'accord ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 – Réception au manoir (1), découverte**

_ Je n'irai pas.

_ Mais Harry...

_ Il est hors de question que je mette les pieds au manoir Malefoy, Ginny.

_ Je t'en prie, accompagne moi. Il organise cette soirée pour fêter notre victoire en finale et il t'a invité personnellement. En plus, je suis sûre que ces efforts de réhabilitation sont sincères.

_ Hermione a été torturée dans ce manoir ! Dobby est mort pour nous en sortir ! Mort tu entends ? Je n'y mettrais plus jamais les pieds ! Tu peux comprendre ça quand même ?

Harry vit qu'il avait choqué Ginny par son éclat mais les souvenirs liés à cet endroit étaient trop douloureux pour qu'il s'en excuse.

_ Oui je comprends.

Ginny comprenait vraiment. Mais elle continua de se préparer.

_ Tu comptes tout de même y aller ?

_ Je suis Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe. J'ai déjà prévenue que je serai là. Je ne peux pas leur faire faux bon.

_ Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller, Ginny...

_ Si.

Elle ne voulut pas réfléchir au degré d'hypocrisie que contenait sa réponse. Elle ne devait pas y aller, non, elle n'y était pas obligée. Mais elle voulait se rendre à cette soirée. N'osant pas regarder Harry dans les yeux de peur d'y lire sa déception, elle attrapa son sac à main et sortit. Elle arriva au manoir Malefoy juste avant que l'orage n'éclate. Elle laissa ses affaires à l'elfe qui se tenait à la porte et se présenta au majordome. Celui-ci la conduisit à la salle de bal et annonça son nom. Lorsque Drago la vit apparaitre en haut des marches, il ne put détacher ses yeux d'elle pendant un long moment. Il détailla sa silhouette mise en valeur par la longue robe fourreau bleu nuit. Il admira sa nuque que ses cheveux relevés en un chignon élaboré dévoilaient enfin à ses yeux. Il contempla son visage dont la douceur était mise en relief par le maquillage discret. Comment aurait-il pu soupçonner une telle élégance chez une Weasley ? Il remarqua qu'elle semblait chercher quelqu'un dans la foule alors il se secoua pour se libérer des miettes d'admiration qu'il ressentait encore et s'avança vers elle. Il se força à retrouver l'air et le ton froid et poli auquel on l'avait éduqué.

_ Bonsoir. Merci d'être venue. Potter ne t'accompagne pas ?

_ Il... Il ne se sentait pas bien, répondit-il elle, gênée.

_ Je vois.

_ Il ne faut pas que tu le prennes personnellement ! Ce... C'est cet endroit...

_ Je me fiche de Potter. Il fait ce qu'il veut. Moins je le verrai, mieux je me porterai.

Il s'éloigna d'elle sans qu'elle puisse rajouter quoique ce soit. Ginny enragea de s'être trompée sur ces intentions. Elle pensait qu'il tentait une réconciliation alors qu'il semblait n'avoir songé qu'à son image. Drago en réalité était partagé entre la rancune et la satisfaction que Potter n'ai pas répondu à son invitation. Alors que Weasley si. Il préféra se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre pour ne pas avoir à penser au couple.

L'amertume de cette première discussion avec Malefoy passée, Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les lieux. Elle ne reconnut pas le château sombre et sinistre qu'Harry lui avait décrit mais elle se dit que la salle de réception se devait d'être gaie et lumineuse et décida de réserver son jugement. Il se trouva bientôt qu'elle eut besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Sur le chemin du retour, elle ne put résister à son tempérament curieux et, ayant vérifié qu'elle était seule, ouvrit la première porte close qui se présenta à elle. Elle entra dans un salon aux proportions honorables. Les tons de la pièce étaient clairs, un mélange de bleu clair et de gris agréable mais qui lui donnait aussi un petit air triste. La décoration était simple mais élégante. Tout semblait figé dans cette pièce accentuant l'impression de mélancolie. Ginny en fit le tour, caressant au passage le velours des sofas du bout des doigts. Elle s'arrêta devant l'âtre où avait été allumé un feu de cheminée, seule source de chaleur dans la pièce. Ginny frissonna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle s'imagina Malefoy assis sur le fauteuil juste à côté en train de... Elle cherchait quelles pouvaient être les occupations de son hôte dans cette pièce lorsque son œil fut attiré par le guéridon un peu en retrait du fauteuil. Elle devina tout de suite ce qu'était l'objet qui était posé dessus : une Pensine. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était mal mais Ginny n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle voulait savoir qui était Malefoy. Elle sortit sa baguette et l'abaissa sur le liquide argenté.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 – Réception au manoir (2), souvenirs**

Ginny fut transportée un peu plus de trois ans en arrière. Elle assista une deuxième fois au procès des Malefoy et observa encore une fois les pleurs de Narcissa Malefoy ainsi que la dignité avec laquelle son mari et son fils avait accueilli leur condamnation. Cette fois cependant, elle les accompagna à la sortie du tribunal et vit les adieux déchirants de Narcissa Malefoy à son fils. Elle découvrit l'amour maternel dans ce qu'il avait de plus fort en cette femme ordinairement si froide et elle put témoigner des efforts de son fils pour la consoler.

_ Je reviendrai vite, ne cessait-il de lui répéter. Deux ans ce n'est pas si long.

Puis Ginny fut conduite avec lui sur cette île perdue en mer du Nord et enfermée avec lui. Elle put le voir essayer de conserver une contenance avant de s'effondrer peu à peu. Dans chacun des souvenirs qui défilaient, elle le découvrait amoindri et il ne cessait de réclamer des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Ses gardiens lui riaient au nez et les Détraqueurs lui faisaient payer chaque réclamation par la perte d'un souvenir cher. Il s'enfonçait dans la souffrance, à la limite de la conscience. Il hurlait dans son sommeil, pleurait le jour, oubliant tout amour propre. Les souvenirs se brouillèrent dans un tourbillon d'images confuses. Au milieu de se fouillis, elle décerna Harry qui avait rendu visite au prisonnier comme il le lui avait déjà avoué. Elle le vit tendre la main vers Drago qui la repoussa nerveusement avant de reprendre sa place dans le coin de sa cellule le plus éloigné de la porte et donc des Détraqueurs. Les souvenirs se brouillèrent de nouveau et se précipitèrent donnant le tournis à Ginny. L'image se figea soudainement et elle eut du mal à reconnaître l'être qui se trouvait devant elle. Amaigri, les cheveux longs, gras, une barbe hirsute, les ongles rongés par l'anxiété, il se tenait accroupi dans le coin de sa cellule et lançait régulièrement des coups d'œil paniqués vers la porte. Drago n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. L'esprit de Ginny voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour lui procurer un peu de réconfort mais il n'avait pas de matérialité à l'intérieur du souvenir. Il ne pouvait même pas pleurer alors que cette scène lui déchirait le cœur. Ginny fut tiré de sa contemplation douloureuse par un bruit de serrure. La porte s'ouvrit et elle recula d'instinct lorsque le Détraqueur entra aussitôt suivit d'un gardien. Les tremblements de Drago redoublèrent.

_ Tu voulais des nouvelles et bien en voilà !, fit l'homme. Regarde page 12. Tu devrais adorer.

Le souvenir de Drago attendit que la porte soit refermée avant de se ruer sur le journal. Il en déchira presque les pages dans sa hâte. Ginny vit des larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'il lisait le petit article. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais il ne put entendre ce qu'elles murmuraient. Elle se rapprocha précautionneusement oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner sa présence et elle entendit.

_ Mère... Ce n'est pas possible... Maman...

L'esprit de Ginny s'insurgea lorsqu'elle comprit que les geôliers de Drago lui avaient donné le journal qui annonçait le suicide de sa mère.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Gynni se sentit happer hors des souvenir et regagna son corps. Les larmes qu'elles n'avaient pas pu verser s'écoulèrent alors librement. Elle se retourna lentement, essayant de se remettre de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle aperçut Drago près de la porte qui retenait à grande peine sa colère.

_ Je suis désolée...

_ Sors d'ici.

Elle esquissa un mouvement vers lui.

_ Attends, Drago, je ...

_ Dehors !

Devant sa fureur, Ginny ne put que s'enfuir hors de la pièce. Elle courut jusqu'au hall et réclama ses affaires. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle transplana dès qu'elle put à Square Grimmaud. Malgré l'heure déjà tardive, Harry n'était pas là. Et il n'avait laissé aucun message pour lui dire où il se trouvait. Elle se changea sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait puis se roula en boule dans le lit. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait appelé Drago par son prénom. Il avait pris une place tout à fait différente dans son monde.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 – Séparation**

Cela faisait une semaine, soit depuis le soir de cette réception au manoir Malefoy à laquelle il avait refusé de se rendre, qu'Harry et Ginny ne se parlait plus. Ce soir-là, blessé qu'elle choisisse de s'y rendre malgré et sans lui, il s'était rendu chez Ron et Hermione, nouvellement installé ensemble et y avait dormi. En revenant à Square Grimaud le lendemain, le ressentiment était encore fort. Il ne voulut pas faire le premier pas vers Ginny. Cette dernière quant à elle, était toujours trop bouleversée par sa soirée de la veille pour pouvoir penser à quoique ce soit d'autre et remarquer le mutisme d'Harry. Ils s'étaient installés dans le silence. Depuis ce jour également, Drago n'était pas retourné aux entraînements des Harpies de Hollyhead. Ginny ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'y guetter. Elle sentait que quelque chose avait changé dans sa perception des choses. Elle voulait, elle avait besoins de lui parler. De comprendre ce qui se passait. Les souvenirs de Drago la hantaient tous les soirs. Elle s'endormait avec l'image de cet homme torturé. Elle avait découvert quelqu'un de complètement différent. Quelqu'un d'aimant et qui avait souffert. Elle avait besoins de savoir si cette personne était toujours quelque part cachée dans le monstre d'arrogance qu'était Malefoy. Mais ce dernier ne se montrait toujours pas.

Ce jour-là devait cependant changé beaucoup de choses. Drago avait repoussé trop longtemps la visite qu'il devait faire au club des Harpies de Hoolyhead. Les affaires étaient les affaires et il n'allait pas renier tous ses principes parce que Weasley avait découvert les souvenirs dont il avait le plus honte. Il se persuadait qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir ainsi violé son intimité alors qu'il détestait simplement l'idée qu'elle ait été témoin de sa faiblesse. Il se rendit au stade des Pays de Galles au moment où il savait que les joueuses étaient encore en vol et alla directement voir le manager de l'équipe. Cependant, ses affaires durèrent plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait escompté et les filles eurent terminé leur entrainement avant qu'ils aient décidé du prix qu'il fallait faire payer aux supporters pour qu'ils puissent assister à la prochaine séance d'entrainement. Idée dont Drago était très fière, la célébrité des Harpies était de plus en plus grande, il fallait en profiter jusqu'au bout. Ginny, qui l'avait vu arrivé, avait rongé son frein pendant tout le match d'entrainement, manquant plusieurs tirs faciles ce qui lui valut des réprimandes salées de la part de Gwenog. Elle n'en écouta pas un mot. A terre, elle hésita à aller voir Drago directement mais elle ne voulait pas se présenter devant lui essoufflée, décoiffée, pleine de boue et de sueur. Elle prit sa douche en vitesse priant pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti. Elle réussit à le rejoindre avant qu'il s'en aille. De justesse.

_ Pourrait-on se parler ?

_ Je n'ai rien à te dire, Weasley.

_ Je t'en prie. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour...

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

Voyant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, Ginny renonça avec tristesse. Mais l'intérêt qu'elle avait pour lui grandissait toujours, la troublant dangereusement. C'est en la voyant s'éloigner que Drago comprit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'elle s'était introduit dans ses souvenirs mais parce qu'elle n'était pas libre. Il ne pouvait lui donner sa confiance. Il ne pouvait lui permettre de l'approcher alors que, il le découvrait enfin, il le désirait. Elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de l'approcher et il l'avait toujours repoussé. Cette fois encore.

_ Attends, je...

Ginny se retourna avec espoir.

_ Non, rien.

Il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Le visage de Ginny n'afficha plus que de la résignation.

_ Au revoir, Malefoy.

Il se rappela soudain que la dernière fois, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il se demanda s'il ne venait pas de tout gâché.

Ginny rentra à Square Grimaud complètement déprimée. Harry arriva peu après elle. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine, ne se parlant toujours pas. La situation pesait sur Harry, lui faisait du mal. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

_ Ecoute, Ginny, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

_ Tu as raison.

Harry se sentit soulagé. Ils continuèrent tous les deux en même temps.

_ Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille plus loin.

_ Je pense qu'il faut qu'on se sépare.

La phrase de Ginny frappa Harry de plein fouet. Il la regarda sans oser comprendre.

_ Je ne supporte plus cette situation, Harry. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai besoins de réfléchir, de m'éloigner. Je suis vraiment désolée.

_ Tu pourrais rester quelque temps au Terrier pour... réfléchir. Ca n'a pas à être la fin.

_ Si. Enfin, je crois. Malgré ta demande, je ne veux pas t'épouser. Je ne suis pas prête.

_ Je peux attendre.

_ Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Harry.

Elle s'était déjà levée et avait commencé à rassembler quelques affaires. Avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, Harry la retint encore.

_ Promets-moi que tu vas y réfléchir.

Elle lui adressa un sourire contrit.

_ Au revoir, Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 – Amour**

Trois jours que Ginny était rentrée au Terrier. Arthur et Molly s'inquiétait. Elle tournait en rond, s'agitait. Ils n'avaient rien pu tirer d'elle. Dans l'après-midi du troisième jour, elle sortit d'un pas décidé. Molly s'inquiéta. Elle n'avait rien pris sur elle et le temps était infect mais un coup d'œil à son horloge la rassura. Elle ne savait toujours pas où sa fille allait mais elle était en sécurité.

Ginny avait transplané au seul endroit où elle pouvait avoir des réponses. Les grilles du Manoir Malefoy s'élevaient devant elle. Elle se présenta et les grilles s'ouvrirent. Elle s'avança dans la longue allée. Une elfe de maison arriva bientôt à sa rencontre.

_ Mon maître ne s'attendait pas à votre visite. Il vous recevra dans le Grand salon.

Il l'y attendait en effet. Plus superbe que jamais. L'elfe les laissa. Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire, essayant chacun de deviner les pensées de l'autre. Mais Drago avait beaucoup plus d'expérience pour cacher ses pensées et Ginny abandonna la première.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée...

Il resta silencieux, se protégeant derrière un mûr de froideur. Il attendait autre chose. Elle fit un mouvement pour se rapprocher de lui.

_ Ecoute, Drago, je ...

_ Pourquoi ?

Elle avait encore prononcé son prénom.

_ Je voulais te comprendre.

Drago laissa échapper un ricanement.

_ Je ne suis pas difficile à comprendre.

_ Oh si.

Elle était maintenant juste en face de lui. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour pouvoir le toucher.

_ Qui es-tu vraiment ? Pourquoi tu conduis-tu comme quelqu'un d'insensible alors que tu connais l'amour ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à l'opinion des autres ? Que recherches-tu ? Un sentiment d'importance ? ou vraiment du respect ? Es-tu Malefoy ou Drago ? Que cache ton masque ?

Sur ces derniers mots, elle porta la main à son visage comme pour lui ôter réellement un masque mais il arrêta son geste.

_ Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça.

Il gardait sa main prisonnière de la sienne, ne se décidait pas à la libérer. Elle savait qu'il parlait de ses souvenirs. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne veux pas que tu ais pitié de moi.

Leurs regards ne se lâchaient plus. Elle était dorénavant toute proche, leur corps se frôlaient presque.

_ Embrasse-moi.

Drago la regarda sans trop y croire mais il ne voulait pas laisser passer l'occasion qui ne représenterait peut-être jamais. Il se pencha vers Ginny et l'embrassa d'un premier baiser incertain. Il releva la tête mais elle garda les yeux fermés, lui présentant toujours ses lèvres. Alors il se fit plus hardi, l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, toujours pas rassasiée. Elle avait faim de lui. Leur baiser se fit passionné. Il libéra sa main pour mieux pouvoir lui enlacer la taille. Elle fit passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Drago, laissant glisser les mèches entre ses doigts puis l'attirant un peu plus à elle. Il amorça la fin du baiser, sépara enfin leurs lèvres brûlantes mais elle le garda serré contre elle.

_ Fais-moi l'amour.

Drago hésita.

_ Tu es sûre ? Potter ?

Mais il lui tournait déjà lentement autours, faisant tomber une des bretelles de sa robe, puis l'autre, caressant la peau de cou.

_ Nous... nous sommes séparés. Je ne pouvais... pas continuer... à me mentir.

Chaque caresse de Drago lui apportait un frisson d'excitation. Il fit glisser sa robe à terre. Il ne restait plus à Ginny que sa culotte de dentelle et ses ballerines. Drago se plaqua contre son dos. Ses mains caressèrent son ventre musclé avant d'aller englober ses seins. Ginny en gémit de plaisir. Elle releva ses cheveux de ses deux mains pour lui présenter sa nuque sur laquelle il s'empressa de déposer une multitude de baisers sans abandonner les caresses qu'il prodiguait à sa poitrine. Mais ses mains descendirent bientôt jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Gynnie qu'il caressa à travers le tissu fin. Le souffle de cette dernière se fit haletant.

_ Oh Drago...

L'entendre prononcer son prénom pour la troisième fois entraina Drago dans une nouvelle fougue. Il la retourna vivement et l'allongea sur un canapé. Après avoir admiré quelques secondes son corps parfait tendu par l'excitation, il retira sa chemise d'un geste ample et s'allongea sur elle. Se rehaussant sur ses coudes, il recommença à l'embrasser tandis que Ginny posait ses mains sur son torse nu et commençait à en apprécier toute les lignes. Elle en vint bientôt à ses fesses. Rencontrant l'obstacle, elle défit fiévreusement la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon de Drago et le fit coulisser le long de ses cuisses fermes. Il grogna dans son cou lorsqu'elle effleura son excitation en remontant vers son ventre. Du coup, elle y laissa ses mains, le flatta. Drago n'en put bien bientôt plus et finit de se déshabiller. Ginny le suivit très vite dans la nudité et l'attira en elle, leur arrachant à tout deux un cri de plaisir. Leur lèvres se joignirent de nouveau tandis que Drago commençait ses vas-et-viens. Les jambes de Ginny se refermèrent sur lui l'entrainant toujours plus profondément en elle. Leurs mouvements se firent plus rapides, leur souffle court, leur cris de plaisirs plus nombreux, ils attinrent l'orgasme en même temps et s'accordèrent quelques minutes pour en savourer pleinement l'extase. Puis Drago se laissa retomber sur Ginny et ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 – Tentative**

Allongée sur son lit, les yeux fermés, un sourire aux lèvres, Ginny revivait son après-midi de la veille. Ils étaient restés un long moment l'un contre l'autre après l'amour. En silence. Elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds et respirait son parfum envoutant. Elle avait l'impression d'être à sa place, d'être arrivé là où son destin voulait la mener. Elle savait qu'elle devait rester près de lui pour l'aider à couper avec son passé. Après les horreurs qu'il avait commises et celles qu'on lui avait fait subir, elle voulait l'accompagner dans une nouvelle vie. Elle avait perdu la perception du temps lorsque Drago se releva prudemment puis rassembla ses affaires éparses.

_ Je dois y aller.

Il adora la moue de dépit qu'elle lui servit pour réponse. Il admira encore son corps languissant puis se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et lui murmurer, comme une demande :

_ A demain ?

Pour toute réponse, elle prit son visage à deux mains et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Sous la douche, puis sur le chemin du Ministère, Drago la caressa en pensée, se remémorant chaque particule de sa peau. Lors de son rendez-vous, il eut les plus grandes peines du monde à se concentrer sur ce que lui disait le Directeur de la Justice Magique. Ginny avait prit son temps pour se rhabiller, étudiant la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait mais elle s'était esquivée avant que l'elfe de maison de Drago ne revint. Celle-ci nettoya la salle avec joie. Les choses allaient changer au manoir Malefoy.

Ginny se leva de mauvaise grâce à l'appel de Molly. Elle descendit dans la cuisine.

_ Ton père et moi sortons. Charlie est au magasin avec Ron. Nous rentrerons ce soir. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai le temps de préparer le dîner. Tu pourras t'en occuper, s'il-te-plaît ?

_ Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle en ce disant qu'elle leur ferait peut-être la surprise d'un convive de plus à table.

Elle avait encore le temps. Elle se rendit dans le salon et continua sa lecture de _Techniques et Tactiques pour Poursuiveur_. Mais comment se concentrer sur la « Pince de Parkin » lorsque toute son âme ne tendait que vers Drago ? Elle l'attendait. Dehors le temps s'agitait comme en réponse sa fébrilité. Elle s'envola vers l'entrée lorsque, enfin, on y frappa. Quel ne fut pas son effarement en découvrant non pas Drago mais Harry.

_ Salut.

Ginny était trop surprise pour pouvoir articuler deux mots. Elle avait complètement oublié.

_ Tu ne me fais pas entrer ?

_ Si, bien sûr.

Elle se décala pour le laisser entrer. Dehors, le tonnerre tonna et une silhouette s'éloigna rageusement.

_ Tu veux quelque chose ?

_ Rien merci.

Ginny n'osait pas le regarder. Visiblement, il était là pour elle.

_ On peut parler ?

Elle hocha la tête et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé.

_ Tu me manques trop, Ginny. J'ai essayé de te laisser partir. Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas me faire à cette idée. Je t'aime. J'ai besoins de toi près de moi. Je t'en prie, reviens à la maison.

Il essaya de lui prendre la main mais elle la retira d'un air gêné.

_ Je ne peux pas, Harry. C'est fini.

_ Mais ce n'est pas possible enfin ! Ca ne peut pas se terminer comme ça. Pas aussi brusquement ! Pas aussi soudainement après deux ans de vie commune.

_ Je suis désolée...

Il se releva

_ Désolée ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Ginny ? Tu acceptais de m'épouser i peine trois semaines ! On ne peut pas changer à ce point aussi vite ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

_ Je suis passée à autre chose...

Elle ne pouvait toujours pas le regarder.

_ A autre chose ?

_ A quelqu'un d'autre...

Harry ne voulut pas la croire. Mais l'impression qu'il ressentait depuis quelque temps lui revint en mémoire.

_ Ne me dit pas... Pas Malefoy ?

Elle hocha timidement la tête.

_ Non. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Pas lui ! Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tout ce qu'il a fait !

_ Il n'est plus le même Harry ! Je t'en prie ! Essaie de le comprendre !

Elle s'était enfin levée et élancée vers lui. Harry se recula, refusant son contact.

_ Je n'arrive pas à le croire...

_ Il a changé. Il peut devenir un autre homme. Hier, quand nous...

_ Il y a déjà un « nous » ? Mais qu'étais-je pour toi Ginny s'il te suffit de trois jours pour m'oublier ?

Le visage d'Harry ne trahissait plus que son immense tristesse. Ginny était désespérée de lui causer tant de peine. Elle s'avança de nouveau vers lui.

_ Je...

_ Non, ne me touche pas.

Elle arrêta son geste. Il la regarda comme pour se persuader qu'il n'était pas au bout milieu d'un cauchemar puis se retourna et sortit. Ginny pleura de l'avoir perdu et attendit avec encore plus d'impatience Drago. Elle avait besoin qu'il la serre dans ses bras.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 – Elfe avisé**

Il ne venait toujours pas. Ginny n'en pouvait plus d'attendre à rien faire. Elle commença à s'imaginer des raisons de plus en plus farfelues puis de plus en plus tragiques à son silence. Il faisait très sombre. Le soleil se couche tôt en novembre et le temps était vraiment mauvais. Ginny ne pouvait rester en place. Elle se fit finalement la réflexion qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas convenus qu'il vienne. Elle avait conclu ça de son « A demain » tout simplement parce qu'il lui semblait naturel qu'il vienne à elle alors qu'elle avait déjà fait le premier pas. Peut-être que lui aussi l'attendait. C'est vrai que le Terrier n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour les rendez-vous... Elle sortit en courant de la maison et transplana. Elle se présenta aux grilles du manoir Malefoy qui la laissèrent pénétrer dans l'allée. Elle vit bientôt l'elfe de maison de Drago qui courrait vers elle.

_ Je dois vous demander de partir. Mon maître ne veut pas vous voir. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Il ne m'a pas donné les raisons de sa décision, Mademoiselle.

_ Il faut que je le voie !

Elle écarta l'elfe de son chemin.

_ Drago !

Elle ne put pas aller bien loin car un mur invisible l'arrêta.

_ Je suis désolée, Mademoiselle. Je ne peux pas vous laisser aller plus loin.

Ginny tambourina dans le vide, se heurtant les poignets à l'obstacle inapparent.

_ Pourquoi ? Drago !

Elle sentit une petite main sur sa jambe.

_ Vous allez vous faire mal, Mademoiselle.

Le ton de l'elfe était très doux et déclencha les larmes de Ginny.

_ Je ne comprends pas... Pourriez-vous lui dire que je resterai là jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

_ Oui, je lui dirai. Mais ne devez pas approcher.

_ Merci.

L'elfe disparut à l'intérieur de la maison. Ginny se redressa et fixa son regard sur la grande bâtisse. Des rideaux bougèrent à l'une des fenêtres du premier étage mais personne ne sortit. L'orage qui menaçait éclata enfin. La pluie tombant à grosses goutes eut tôt fait de la tremper. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle était restée debout sous la pluie mais au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, elle vit s'avancer la petite silhouette de l'elfe avec un grand parapluie.

_ Je vous en prie, Mademoiselle. Vous ne pouvez pas rester là. Vous aller attraper du mal.

_ Est-ce lui qui vous envoie ?

L'elfe de maison jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le premier étage.

_ Non, Mademoiselle.

_ Je ne partirai pas avant de l'avoir vu.

_ Si... Si je me punissais après, je pourrais peut-être vous conduire dans la cuisine.

_ Il est hors de question que vous vous fassiez du mal pour moi, voyons.

_ Prenez ceci au moins.

Ginny prit le parapluie qui lui était tendu en remerciant le petit être puis, en se penchant vers l'elfe, elle rajouta dans un murmure :

_ Vous savez, personne ne peut savoir lorsque vous ne vous punissez pas s'il n'y a personne avec vous.

L'elfe écarquilla les yeux. Ginny se releva dans un sourire et fixa de nouveau son regard vers la maison. Elle frissonna de froid. Elle était sortie en gilet et la pluie avait infiltré ses vêtements. Elle sentit soudain une petite main qui lui prenait la sienne et l'attirait vers une des ailes du manoir.

_ Venez avec moi.

Peu après, Drago souleva de nouveau les rideaux de son bureau et soupira. Elle était enfin partie. Il se remit à sa correspondance mais il ne pouvait se concentrer. Il appela Delly pour qu'elle lui monte du thé. Il s'énerva qu'elle ne réponde pas à son appel et l'appela à nouveau. Il s'inquiéta lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne se montrait toujours pas.

La cuisine du manoir était vaste et très bien équipée. L'elfe de maison assit Ginny sur le banc tout simple et s'éclipsa un instant. Elle revint avec une serviette et une couverture qu'elle posa à coté de son invité puis s'affaira dans les placards. Ginny se sécha autant qu'elle le pouvait avec la serviette puis s'enroula dans la couverture. L'elfe déposa bientôt une assiette de gâteau sec et une grande tasse de thé devant elle.

_ Je ne sais comment vous remercier... Comment vous appelez-vous ?

_ Delly, Mademoiselle. Il ne faut pas me remercier. Je suis sûre que mon maître regrettera bientôt de ne pas vous avoir laissé entrer. Il vous aime beaucoup vous savez.

_ Je n'en suis plus si sûre, répondit Ginny, réchauffant ses mains autours de sa tasse.

_ Je le sais bien, Mademoiselle. Cela fait quelques mois qu'il ne parle plus que de vous.

_ Tu parles trop, Delly.

L'elfe sursauta et Ginny se retourna au son de la voix sèche qui venait de retentir. Drago se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Maître !

_ J'ai renversé de l'encre sur mon bureau. Va me nettoyer ça.

_ Tout de suite, Maître.

L'elfe de maison sortit en vitesse. Ginny resserra la couverture sur elle.

_ Il ne faut pas que tu la punisses. Elle ne voulait que m'aider.

_ Tu m'avais dit que Potter et toi étiez séparés.

_ Nous sommes séparés.

_ Alors pourquoi était-il chez toi tout à l'heure ?

_ Comment tu... Tu es venu au Terrier ?

Le visage de Ginny s'illumina mais celui de Drago était toujours fermé. Il fallait qu'elle lui réponde.

_ Notre séparation est... récente. Il voulait que je retourne avec lui à Square Grimaud.

_ Et ?

Cette fois, Ginny s'énerva.

_ Comment ça « et ? » ? Enfin, Drago, je suis là devant toi et pas à Square Grimaud !

Elle tapa rageusement sur la table, se fit mal et porta son doigt à sa bouche. Elle sentait les larmes qui s'annonçaient dangereusement ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Elle pleurait beaucoup trop. Drago cilla enfin. Il alla s'asseoir auprès d'elle sur le banc.

_ Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

Ginny posa sa tête contre son épaule.

_ Nous avons grandi, Drago.

Elle ferma les yeux, heureuse qu'il l'accepte enfin. Drago passa un doigt sous son menton, attira son visage à lui et l'embrassa délicatement.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je dois avouer que cette histoire m'a échappé pendant que je l'écrivais. Au point que Harry est devenu mon personnage préféré alors qu'il me tape normalement sur les nerfs depuis ... très longtemps en fait ^^

Je ne sais pas pourquoi la page 12 ^^

Vous avez repéré la référence à Anastasia? J'adore ce dessin animé! Et la chave souris me fait toujours mourir de rire ^^


End file.
